Ever Mine
by Dark Sonne
Summary: Ino poderia achar que não me amava, poderia negar quantas vezes quisesse. Mas eu a teria de volta. Eu ainda estava apaixonado por ela.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei e blá, blá, blá.

**Sumário:** Ino poderia achar que não me amava, poderia negar quantas vezes quisesse. Mas eu a teria de volta. Eu ainda estava apaixonado por ela.

**Rate:** M - fic embora escrita por uma adolescente, tem conteúdo adulto. Isso inclui cenas de sexo e palavras de baixo calão. Pode ter cenas fortes para certas pessoas.

* * *

**I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

**Broken **- Seether & Amy Lee

* * *

**Ever Mine**

Por Dark Sonne

**Capítulo um: **_I don't love you anymore_

Eu lembrava exatamente de como era ter o coração partido. Não que eu quisesse lembrar, mas tudo vinha com tanta crueldade em minha memória que me deixava sem alternativas; não conseguia esquecer... Eu... Ela era a primeira pessoa que eu amei. Em toda a minha vida.

E irrevogavelmente ainda a amava.

Era noite. Nós tínhamos comemorado três anos de namoro. Para mim, era _pouco_. Eu queria passar minha vida inteira com ela ao meu lado. A queria tão intensamente comigo que só a mínima estimativa de separação doía. Ela era a mulher por quem eu morreria, a primeira pessoa que eu queria ver assim que acordasse, olhar seus olhos azuis e então desejar "bom dia". E obviamente seria um bom dia, se eu podesse contar com seus lábios no final, podesse ser o único alvo de seu deslumbrante sorriso e me perder no perfume de seu corpo enquanto ela redescobria o meu.

Simplesmente era ela. E _somente _ela.

Por isso eu tinha lhe comprado a melhor jóia da loja, a melhor. Ela merecia muito mais que os ínfimos diamentes incrustados no elo de prata; ela merecia as estrelas, porque para mim seu sorriso era mais brilhante que a lua. Seu brilho era próprio.

- Ino. - Chamei seu nome, enquanto o som tão singular de seus três fonemas passava por meus lábios e iam de encontro ao seu pescoço nu, perigosamente perto demais.

Ela sorriu, mas sem mostrar os dentes. Apenas uma leve puxada no cando de suas tentações cor-de-rosa.

Agarrei suas mãos e beijei seu ombro, observando seu prazer quando fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios. A caixinha de veludo estava tão próxima que me tentava a pegá-la e fazer o pedido antes que aquele minuto se encerrasse, só que não era o momento certo, não ainda.

Chovia. Chovia forte lá fora e, eu sabia, ela amava a chuva. As gotas abandonadas escorriam pelo vidro da janela do quarto escuro, como se fossem testemunhas do que fizemos, nus, embaixo dos lençóis de seda.

Mas aquela gota não escorria pelo vidro. Deslizava tristemente na porcela suave de seu rosto; seus olhos estavam inundados e o canino pressionava o lábio inferior.

Ino estava chorando. Ela estava triste.

- Ino...

Ela me calou, enquanto as lágrimas desciam pelo canto dos olhos. Meu corpo estava trincado encima do dela, seus dedos em meus lábios.

Ino girou seu corpo e escapou de minha prensa, sentando-se sobre a cama e relaxando os ombros. Os soluços não vieram, como esperei, mas a cabeça estava pendida para baixo e sua tristeza com o vínculo que tínhamos criados não só me deixava aflito como _triste_ também. Eu queria seu sorriso de volta, não as lágrimas que caíam no carpete.

Prendi meu corpo em suas costas, e beijei a curva de seu pescoço com o ombro. Ela supirou gaguejante.

- O que foi, hã? - Sussurrei no lóbulo de sua orelha e ela arquejou novamente.

O silêncio inundou o quarto, ela olhava reto para a chuva e a aflição tomava conta de mim. Por fim, ela virou o rosto por cima do ombro.

- Você mudou, Gaara.

Ela girou e me encarou de frente. Seu rosto estava úmido e as safiras líquidas eram mais brilhantes do que eu já tinha visto antes. Uma gota escorreu e tocou seus lábios, levantei minha mão para secá-lo.

De repente a determinação escureceu seus olhos.

- Eu não amo mais você.

Aquilo me destruiu.

Foi tão intenso. Tão direto.

Senti que sangrava por dentro, como se meu coração tivesse sido arrancado do peito. Eu estava em pedaços.

Senti quando as lágrimas desceram, as sobrancelhas dela se ergueram no mesmo segundo e seus olhos espelharam os meus. Eu abaixei a cabeça desviando a visão para os travesseiros. Ino tocou meu rosto e eu segurei sua mão, beijando e - incapaz de evitar - encarando seus olhos.

Ela estava tão linda. E agora, eu seria privado de sua beleza como eu fui privado de seu amor? Ela me manteria afastado de seus lábios e de seu corpo?

_Não_. Eu me recusava a aceitar; ela tinha que estar mentindo.

- Não... - Expressei em voz alta, minha voz falhava. - Não.

Ino chegou mais para perto de mim, a cascata loura movendo-se singularmente. Ela me encarou, dentro de mim. Sabia que ela poderia ver minha alma retalhada.

Ela abriu a boca duas vezes sem conseguir dezer nada.

- Me desculpe. - A voz estava estrangulada. - Mas não dá mais.

Eu não vi quando ela colocou o vestido, não vi quando ela recolocou os sapatos e também não vi seu rosto quando foi embora. Mas eu escutei o seu adeus.

Eu mirava a chuva. Entorpecido.

Peguei a caixinha no bolso do meu casaco e caminhei até a grande janela de vidro. Ao mesmo momento que ela apareceu com o vestido branco ensopado pela chuva, assim como os cabelos. Ela se virou para mim.

Abri a caixa.

"Quer casar comigo" não fazia mais sentido.

_Quer ser minha para sempre?_

Ela viu o anel, ela conseguiu ler meus lábios e ela chorou. Agora um choro descontrolado e então saiu correndo.

Permaneci na janela até que a perdesse de vista. Então finalmente me permite desabar na dor feroz que me matou por dentro.

O anel se perdeu na escuridão do quarto, assim como minha alma. E desabei na cama. Tudo o que eu queria era morrer. A vida não fazia mais sentido sem ela do lado. _Eu _não queria viver sem ela. Ela era tudo para mim.

Também me lembro do que me motivou a continuar vivo: eu teria Ino de volta.

Ela sempre foi minha. E voltaria a ser.

Ino, eu te amo...

* * *

**Continua.**

* * *

Triste? É, eu sei. u.u

Mas não terá só drama nessa fic. Apostarei na comédia e no romance também, uns salpicos de mistérios, claro, e assim vai...

O foco é a relação de Gaara e Ino, mas isso não quer dizer que não terá outros casais ou outras pessoas.

Escrevi essa fic em meia hora e no WordPad, então peço mil desculpas pelos erros ortográficos e pela história meio deslocada.

OK, antes que eu deprecie demais a fic, - ¬¬ - eu espero que tenham gostado e me avisem os erros que eu consertarei no segundo capítulo.

Estou parada com Otherwise porque meu pc tá no conserto e achei um tempinho de digitar uma nova fic (muito mais curta que o primeiro cap. de Otherwise) no note do meu irmão e tal... Não desisti de Otherwise não! ù.u

Bom, beijos.

Bye,

_**Dark Sonne.**_

**Reviews, please!**


End file.
